


Ring Around the Rosie

by Fairygirl34



Series: Nursery Rhymes AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubonic Plague, Disease, Harry is Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MIDDLE AGES AU!, Tom is Chaos, black death, sort of time travel, tom and harry are still wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: They were intertwined with each other. Where one presided, the other would closely follow.
It was an endless cycle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of my favorite nursery rhymes when I was a little girl so I wanted to write a story for it.
> 
> If anyone didn't know, this rhyme came about when the Black Death or Bubonic Plague was spread all through Europe in the Middle Ages.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> I don't own anything!

_Ring Around the Rosie_

_Pocket full of Posies_

_Ashes! Ashes!_

_We all fall down!_

 

**_London, England, 1665_ **

 

Death hung throughout Europe, Its' sharp claws sinking deep into the infected cities with the Black Death. No one was safe from the Plague - a horrible way to die from intense sneezing, large red rashes, boils that lined the entire body that leaked puss and was sensitive to touch. Men, women, children, old, young, rich or poor, sinner or holy person, all could not escape the fear of catching the Black Death. The stench of corpses was on every corner along with the smell of burning flesh. Even rats were affected.

People were dying everyday.

Death watched as the humans persished one by one. It was strange to know that It was once a human who accidentally and unknowingly gathered three magical items that once belonged to Its' ancestors. How long had it been? How long since he had just been a normal wizard?

Too long to even remember.

"Humans get the mercy of Death after their long suffering. But those who are left behind must carry on through pain, suffering, and grievance. It is just so amusing to watch." A dark seductive voice said behind Death. "Don't you think so?"

A cruel smirk, something Death often saw on Chaos' handsome face.

Bright green eyes gazed into burning red before looking down upon some children playing in the street.

"Death is neutral. **We** do not care for human emotions." A monotone voice replied. Death's voice was a gravelly sound laced with Its' once human voice, sending chills down a human's spine.

Chaos crooned. "To think that the once human boy who was so full of emotion, who wore his heart on his sleeve, who defeated the greatest Dark Lord of time has become an emotionless being. What would your friends and family think?"

Death did not rise to the bait, too used to Chaos' harsh and cutting words. 

Neither being said anymore, just continuing to watch the children down below sing and play, trying to see the light at the end of these dark and uncertain times. The dark shadows surrounding Death danced lazily, waiting patiently until it was time to once again collect the departed souls.

Death was so lost in thought, It did not feel Chaos' arms wrap around his bony and gaunt frame that was once healthy looking and human. Death barely moved from Its' spot, curious but waiting silently for Chaos to speak.

"So lovely you are." Chaos whispered seductively. "To think we both became what we are now because of a prophecy. Now we are equals who can never be without the other."

Yes, Death often followed where Chaos went and Chaos followed where Death was present. It was an endless cycle for them. To be tied together for all eternity. Whether through the prophecy or because of human events or actions. Death and Chaos were intertwined.

" **We** follow Chaos and Chaos comes to where **We** preside." Death stated.

Chaos' hand intertwined with Death's while the other ran up and down Death's chest and lower regions. Death did not move, often familiar with Chaos' seduction and temptation. This was normal.

This was Death and Chaos.

"We are bound together. Forever." Chaos whispered in Death's ear before kissing up and down Death's neck.

Death lightly moaned in appreciation. It rarely had needs of the flesh but when it came to Chaos, neither could stay away for long. They always were drawn to each other. While Death was cold, Chaos was hot and together their passion would flare between them, consuming them until their was nothing left.

Death turned around to have Its' lips captured in a fiery kiss. This was them. It always had been. An intense and passionate relationship that was once based on mutual hate but now was entirely different.

Gasps and moans and groans sounded through the air but the humans couldn't hear or see them. Black robes and shadows wrapped around each other and they became One. Neither knowing where Death began and Chaos ended, they were two parts of a whole. Green met red and both showed endless lust and possession and obsession with each other. They belonged to each other and nothing else.

Their passion ended intensely as it had started, both breathing hard and just gazing into each other's eyes.

 

_Ring around the Rosie_

_Pocket full of Posies_

_Ashes! Ashes!_

_We all fall down!_

 

Chaos smirked down at Death, the song amusing It so. A song about the death of humans from this Plague but it was strangely fitting towards their situation. Both in a continuous cycle, with endless humans in their pockets that allow them to continue in their existence, a safeguard against permanent oblivion. Just like the humans carrying posies to ward off the disease. Death and Chaos created havoc that left the world trembling and burning in Its' wake.

Then Chaos and Death fall. They fall, fall, fall down until they rise again like a phoenix from their ashes.

Their endless cycle with the humans and each other continued on.

They were Death and Chaos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Also, you can subscribe so that you all can know when I update a new story or a chapter to any of my stories. Only if you guys want.
> 
> I would love to read what you guys thought of this! :D


End file.
